User blog:SprtWlf/Mystery Skulls Story Breakdown
After rewatching all three videos in the Mystery Skulls series of music videos, I was inspired to write down this summary/breakdown of what’s happened with some of my predictions at the end and post it to the comments of Hellbent. Lewis, Vivi, Arthur, and Mystery were all friends that liked to hunt down mysteries together until one fateful day. The group had entered an old cave system, Arthur and Lewis went down one path, Vivi and Mystery down the other. Suddenly, Arthur was possessed by an unknown evil, taking over the left side of his body and pushing Lewis to his death into the spiked pit below. Mystery turned into a kistune* after realizing what was happening and promptly ripped off Arthur's arm, therefore removing the evil spirit and saving Arthur. Sadly, Lewis was no more. Or so they thought. Cut to the events of "Ghost", an unknown amount of time later, the trio's van was broken down in front of an old mansion. Stuck with no other options, they decided to explore the empty house. Upon entry, they realized they were ''not ''alone and that the house was haunted. Much to the dismay of Arthur. After escaping poltergeists, they were separated. Arthur ended up being confronted by a mysterious skull-faced ghost with a fire-y pink pompadour that is out for Arthur's blood with a rage-fueled vengeance. Chased out of the mansion, Arthur eventually found Vivi and Mystery but the ghost stopped dead in his tracks upon laying eyes on the one and only Vivi. It's only when Arthur drags Vivi away that the ghost's heart (literally) cracks and he explodes in a giant ball of pink fire. As it turns out, the ghost was none other than their dear friend Lewis when he opens up his heart and reveals a picture of him and Vivi inside before disappearing. In "Freaking Out", a strange tree-like woman sprouts at the site of the cave with the evil spirit. She enters the cave, attempting to grow a big red flower from her hand but it quickly withers and turns to dust. My theory about what these flowers are and why it disappeared is this; I think these flowers contain small pieces of the friends' souls and serve as a sort of tracking device. (Red, blue, yellow, and pink representing Mystery, Vivi, Arthur, and Lewis respectively.) But the large red flower withered because there wasn't enough trace energy left behind by Mystery's soul despite the cave being a site where mystery used his powers as a kitsune. This event alone didn't leave behind a large enough impact. But there was enough trace energy of Lewis's soul because it's the place of his death and this grew a pink flower. Scattering the petals to the wind led Shiromori to the empty lot where the old mansion once stood, and the place where Lewis's heart lay unmoving. After realizing that the lot had a lot more trace energy of all of their souls, including Mystery's, she picked up Lewis's heart. However, this was a mistake as Lewis the ghost appeared out of the heart and punched her head off. I think the heart represents a stronger connection between Lewis and the Mystery Skulls. The events at the mansion had a much bigger impact on all of them as a whole and represents a fissure between them that can't be fixed with simple apologies. The vengeance Lewis felt finally took root there at the mansion, solidifying his hatred and leaving his friendship with Arthur behind. And with this theory, it's fairly certain the pain Lewis felt linked back to Arthur, Vivi, and Mystery which created an opportunity for Shiromori. As it turns out, Shiromori isn't dead after all and decides to escape to chase the red petals instead of confronting Lewis. Then, Lewis notices Vivi's flower, which restores his broken heart and gives him a new mission. Cut to the Mystery Skulls's van, Arthur has what I think is a vision/hallucination of Mystery in his kitsune form but I'm not sure why. It could be the red flower petal's arrival in the van, which tells Mystery that Shiromori is coming for him. Obviously, those two have a history. Back to Lewis, he "acquires" (possesses) a semi truck and sets out to find Arthur. In the video "Hellbent", Mystery is thinking very hard about something. Most likely he's fearing Shiromori's impending arrival and the safety of his friends. But soon, Lewis's semi truck catches up and chases down the van. Shiromori pops up from the ground in front of the Mystery Skulls's van and lands on the windshield, destroying it with her shears and aiming them at Mystery's face. At the sight of a trickle of blood, Shiromori goes wild but is interrupted when Lewis pops one of the van's tires and she is run over. The van veers off the road and crashes into what looks like Arthur's Father's repair shop. During the next scene, several images flash by as the factions confront one another. I'll describe them all briefly and in order. Lewis's images are: Vivi, Arthur, and Mystery in a cozy looking cafe with Arthur seemingly in a bad mood. Lewis holding up Vivi with Arthur in the background looking jealous. Arthur half possessed and pushing Lewis. What appears to be a "young" version of Ghost Lewis with a giant hole through his chest where his heart should be. (This is representative of the betrayal he feels after he dies at the hand of his friend.) Shiromori's images are: Kitsune Mystery finding a magical-looking flower. Mystery's blood dripping onto said flower. A blue-haired samurai/ninja girl confronting kitsune Mystery. Ninja girl in battle with kitsune Mystery. After these images flash by, Shiromori lunges at Mystery while he attempts to drag unconscious Vivi to safety. But Vivi wakes up in time and whacks Shiromori in the head with a metal bat. Once Shiromori gets a good look at Vivi, she realizes she looks like the blue-haired ninja girl so that must be either Vivi in a past life or one of her ancestors, I'm not sure which. This throws Shiromori into a fit of rage, pairing her giant shears against Vivi's bat which seems to be glowing blue. Perhaps Vivi has some untapped magical potential? Then we see Lewis throwing a dazed Arthur into the back of the semi which leads to a void that has taken the form of the cave where Lewis died. He intends to kill Arthur the same way Arthur killed him, by throwing him into the pit of spikes. But before he lets go, Ghost Lewis replaces his skull with his face and it finally dawns on Arthur that the ghost that has been chasing him was Lewis all along. The last second of the video is an image of all five characters: Lewis having an instant regret moment and his yellow heart now grey and shattered Arthur falling with a stunned look on his face Shiromori about to kill Vivi Vivi helpless on the ground And Mystery going full-on rage mode kitsune. What I've gathered from "Hellbent" is that Shiromori wants Mystery for his blood. His blood is what gave her life and her abilities so I think that she wants to kill Mystery to gain even more power. But when Vivi shows up, Shiromori sees her as the ninja that tried to kill Mystery before she could get her hands on him so she aims to kill her before she can interfere anymore than she already has. I've also gathered that despite Lewis going on his kill mission and Arthur's death seemed like his only purpose as a ghost, he didn't ''truly ''hate Arthur and only realized this when Arthur is about to die. Arthur was his friend, after all. I also think that the reason the evil spirit back in the cave possessed Arthur and not someone else was because of his jealousy from seeing Vivi and Lewis as a couple. This made him a target for the spirit which seemingly feeds off of negative emotion. Now, as a conclusion to this way-too-fucking-long breakdown thingy, I'll give some of my predictions for what will happen in the next video. First of all, everyone's going to see Mystery's kitsune mode and he'll be exposed to Vivi, Arthur, and Lewis. But he's also gonna jump in front of Vivi at the last second and Shiromori will cut him badly, giving her a chance to feed off his blood and grow really strong. Lewis will also save Arthur at the last second after realizing what he's done. Then he'll see Shiromori trying to kill Vivi and Mystery then totally lose it and an epic ghost vs tree spirit battle will happen. Then Arthur and Lewis will reconcile afterwards and Lewis can finally move on to the afterlife or whatever. I know this was way too long and a lot of you won't bother to read all this but I love these and appreciate this awesome storytelling so much I wanted to do this. To those of you who ''did ''get this far, thanks for reading and taking time out of your day to appreciate these awesome videos with me and if you want, leave your predictions and what you think I got wrong or right. *Kitsune is the Japanese word for fox and can refer to a fox creature from Japanese mythology that grows tails as they age and gain experience. Nine tails being the most and signifying an old and powerful kitsune. Therefore, Mystery is actually a really old and very powerful spirit that for some reason prefers to take on the role as the group's pet dog... Category:Blog posts